leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Snowy/Anime
In Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, Samson Oak revealed two s to the students of the Pokémon School. While one Egg was received from from the Kanto region, the other was found on Mount Lanakila. He decided to give the class an assignment to raise one of the Eggs and offered to let them choose between the two. suggested that should choose one of the Eggs and raise it, as it would potentially help her get over her inability to touch Pokémon. Lillie agreed and chose the one from Mount Lanakila, as she preferred it over the other one. She eventually named the Egg Snowy, a name it would retain once it hatched. After class ended, Lillie and traveled to Lillie's home in order to take care of the Egg. While they traveled, a managed to sneak onto Lillie's limousine in an attempt to attack the Egg. Later, when Lillie was alone in her room, the Salandit revealed itself and attacked the defenseless Egg. Despite her fear of Pokémon, Lillie instinctively shielded the Egg from harm, protecting it long enough for Ash and Hobbes to send Salandit flying. After Salandit ran away, Lillie realized that she had managed to touch the Egg without any trouble, but was still unable to touch regular Pokémon. ]] In Racing to a Big Event!, the Egg finally hatched into an . In the next episode, Samson Oak assigned the students to raise Snowy, and the students agreed that Lillie should keep it. Lillie Snowy despite her fear of Pokémon. On the day of its hatching, Lillie and Snowy spent much of the day bonding while walking in Hau'oli City. They went into a Malasada donut shop, where Lillie had Snowy try some different donuts. When they left the shop, they were challenged by . Snowy defended Lillie, first using to freeze a sidewalk to slow them down, then using Powder Snow to neutralize 's . When a second Sludge Bomb blew Snowy off a rooftop, Lillie jumped off after it and caught it. The two were saved by 's with . Snowy then froze Team Rocket with Powder Snow, and they were taken away by . Lillie had no issue holding Snowy from that point on, though she was still afraid of other Pokémon. In The Ol' Raise and Switch!, tasked everyone with switching their partner Pokémon with somebody else and Snowy was given to Ash, whilst went to Lillie. Snowy initially had trouble getting along with Ash, even refusing to eat the offered to it. However, it eventually warmed up to him and agreed to do some battle training with him in order to surprise Lillie. When it came time to return the Pokémon to their proper owners, everybody was happy to learn that Lillie can now touch Pikachu after spending some time with him. As such, Ash decided to challenge Lillie to a , with him using Snowy against Lillie and Pikachu, to show how much stronger Snowy had become. In When Regions Collide!, Lillie used Snowy alongside in a battle against Brock's Geodude. Geodude took no damage from Togedemaru's and knocked away Snowy's Powder Snow with a Counter Shield. In Family Determination!, Snowy was used alongside Gladion's Silvally to battle a and several and . While fought Kommo-o, Snowy was able to fend off the Ally Pokémon with Powder Snow. It later froze the ground with Powder Snow, allowing Gladion to retrieve the Fairy Memory. This in turn allowed him to transform Silvally into a , enabling it to defeat Kommo-o. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Snowy joined Ash's Lycanroc against Lusamine's Clefable, which was under 's control. After Snowy knocked back Clefable with Powder Snow, Lillie reminded Clefable of the Clefairy doll they used to play with together, in order to free it from Nihilego's command. When Clefable began powering up a move, Lillie gestured Snowy and Lycanroc not to attack before freeing Clefable with a simple embrace. In Getting a Jump on the Competition!, Ash and visited Mount Lanakila, where Snowy's Egg was found. Snowy ran off after sensing an nearby, which led Lillie to meet Cerah and her Ninetales during a PokéSled Jump. After watching their display, Lillie and Snowy decided to participate in the Pokémon Sled Jump Games and learn . After some intense training, Snowy was finally able to successfully perform Aurora Veil during the competition, resulting in a successful jump. However, despite their impressive performance, Lillie and Snowy were unable to win. In Not Caving Under Pressure!, Snowy and Lillie helped a group of defeat a , which was trying to destroy their home. After emerging victorious, gave Lillie an Ice Stone found by his . Lillie asked Snowy if it wanted to use the stone to evolve, but Snowy got scared and refused to. As a result, Lillie decided to hold on to the stone in case Snowy ever changed its mind. In Securing the Future!, Snowy joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In SM129, Snowy was used in the Manalo Conference preliminary round Battle Royal. With help from and , it was able to defeat a . Snowy's efforts allowed Lillie to progress to the next round. In SM131, Lillie used Snowy in her Manalo Conference battle against Gladion and his . Using to hide and Aurora Veil to defend itself, Snowy was able to withstand Umbreon's attacks, giving Lillie a chance to perform . However, Umbreon was able to survive the Z-Move before defeating Snowy with a super-effective , eliminating Lillie from the tournament. Snowy/Anime/Personality and characteristics|Personality and characteristics Snowy/Anime/Moves used|Moves used